


The Curse That Strikes (We’re Lookalikes)

by Shining_Sunshine46



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Blood and Gore, Depression, Gods, Heavy Angst, I actually don’t think they look that alike, I have an ego when it comes to my writing abilities, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kinda like a soulmate AU only it’s a curse, Lee Jihoon | Woozi gets cursed, Lee Jihoon | Woozi needs a hug too, M/M, Major Character Injury, Min Yoongi | Suga Needs a Hug, Min Yoongi | Suga gets cursed, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Not really sure yet, Self-Harm, Slow Build, Slow Updates, With the concept of this story it still works, but only one tho, don’t allow me to tag.., don’t attack me I stg I just want to write a crossover, idk - Freeform, lots of action, please kill it, possible death, then why did I put an S, though I don’t think they look that alike, why am I writing this then???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shining_Sunshine46/pseuds/Shining_Sunshine46
Summary: A world where everyone HAS to be differentBut Yoongi and Jihoon look a bit too alike.~ Warning ~Updates may be slow and some chapters may be triggering** You know what’s funny? I actually don’t think they look that alike - but this is a fanfiction and I think a space au like this would certainly be interesting and fun to write... and even if they don’t look that alike, the plot is that no one looks remotely similar. It’s just the fact that they have something in common with each other that triggers the whole plot**





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Wow  
> Another fanfic  
> Because I keep coming up with ideas I can’t really keep up...  
> Ya I’m really bad at updating  
> But I am really excited for this

Earth.

A planet that formed over 4.54 billion years ago. A planet that was lucky enough to form right in the Goldilocks Zone, giving it the opportunity to hold life. 

Earth.

Tilted at a 23.5 degree angle. 

Taking approximately 24 hours to rotate.

And approximately 365 days to revolve around the sun. 

It’s a unique planet...

It’s the “only” planet that can support life.

The “only” planet that can support water.

And is the “only” planet that has an atmosphere consisting 21 percent of Oxygen. 

Until Kepler-62f was discovered. 

A planet that is estimated to be 1,200 light years away from Earth. 

A planet that is estimated to be only 1.4 times larger than Earth.

A planet that was potentially 

Earth like.

A “possible water world”, scientists said.

A “possible habitable planet”, scientists said. 

“A planet could have an Earth like climate, and could already have life on its own.”

If only they put in a little more research. 

If only they improved their technology a little bit more. 

Because there is indeed life on Kepler-62f. 

Just not..

Exactly following the same structures as humans. 

On Earth, there are about 7.7 billion people.

On Kepler-62f 

About 8.1 billion.

With such a large population, people are going to end up looking alike. 

There are going to be people who share similar physical features.

Even people that are almost impossible to tell apart. 

Right?

Well, on Earth

There’s about 7 people who look like another. 

But 

On Kepler-62f

There’s 0.

None. 

Absolutely no one looks alike. 

Everyone was different. 

It was understandably unfathomable. 

Realistically impossible. 

But no one looked remotely similar on Kepler-62f. 

It was like the planet was a perfectionist that despised repetition. 

It was like there was a humongous force, or a god of some sort, that physically did everything in its will to make everyone simply

Unique. 

It was like limits didn’t exist. 

From people having three, four, or even five eyes.

To people having a tail.

From people with yellow, glowing skin

To people with skin that looked more like jello. 

No one looked alike. 

Well….

Almost…

It wasn’t until 2471 when Kepler-62f made an error.

It wasn’t until 2471 when genetics made a mistake. 

It wasn’t until 2471 when the ‘mythical’ god, the ‘unrealistic’ force, made a major mistake that resulted in none other than

lookalikes. 

The unspoken rule

Broken. 

The uniqueness 

Shattered. 

The perfect diversity 

Destroyed

Min Yoongi and Lee Jihoon

Were not supposed to look similar. 

Min Yoongi and Lee Jihoon 

ruined it.

They ruined _EVERYTHING!_

The efficnetly.

The diversity. 

The uniqueness. 

The whole mother fucking system. 

So they most certainly have to pay…

Because _no one_

Should have a lookalike. 

The Curse That Strikes (We’re Lookalikes)

A world where everyone HAS to be different  
But Yoongi and Jihoon look a bit too alike. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s kinda funny that I’m writing this  
> I actually don’t think they look that alike, in some images they do but most of the time I don’t really think so  
> But also I think it still works because in this fanfic no one looks remotely similar, but since they can be seen as having similar looks - it’s the whole point of this story so it still works


	2. Min Yoongi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter has been edited)  
> Hello! Sorry for the wait,, and sorry if you were expecting a chapter update.  
> I just wanted to edit this because I thought it could be better.  
> But of course I got lazy   
> But also, I got a laptop!  
> so maybe the process will be faster because now I wont have to do this on my phone??  
> I don't know, I hope to give an actual update soon!  
> I apologize for the wait

It was so sudden. 

Like an unpredicted storm in the night. 

It was so awful. 

Like a tornado whipping through a city. 

But most of all

It was 

So

Random…

One day he was on top of the world. He was singing into a mini microphone, screeching at the top of his lungs while dancing around with a sugar high Hoseok. 

The next day he was at an all time low. Instead of laughing at Jungkook's antics, encouraging the troublesome boy with a pat on the back, he collapsed into the younger’s arms and sobbed his eyes out. 

It was like someone just sucked the energy out of him, leaving him constantly exhausted. 

It was like someone just took away his smile, locking it away and leaving him at a constant low. 

It was like someone just said ‘fuck you’ and let his whole life crumble into pieces. 

Because ever since that day, the day where the lethargic feeling suddenly pumped in his veins, nothing’s ever changed.

~~ Present day ~~

It was now the middle of July.

Yoongi’s least favorite month. 

He hated how the disgusting, hot summer air would make it feel like he was melting. He hated how the humidity would choke him, practically wrapping around Yoongi’s throat and suffocating him.

The summer weather had a knack for draining all his energy. It was awful weather like this that left him sweating and begging to go home. Unfortunately for him, his friends seemed to absolutely love the burning hot weather. From Taehyung dragging him to a park, to Namjoon suggesting to go somewhere absolutely ‘amazing’, they would never give him, or the outdoors, a break. 

It was like they were obsessed with sunlight, the sun being the magnet and his friends being the chunks of metal. Any chance they would get, warm or humid, his friends would burst out the door to get the most out of the sunny day. 

With all the times he has been forced to leave his bed, Yoongi had already lost track of the number of mini lectures he had to give himself just to gather the will to let himself get dragged. 

And then there were his friends, willing to go outside and run like maniacs. 

All Yoongi wanted to do was stay home. He just wanted to relax and fall into a dreamland where the numbness wasn’t present; any dream he had seemed to contrast from his harsh reality. It was so calming to just sleep and escape the real world. In fact, it was almost addicting.

But even if he really wanted to just forget about the weight on his chest and let the day pass through closed eyes, he would get endlessly dragged by his friends. They would pick him up with a smile on their face and force him to participate in weird activities he wasn’t motivated to do. 

It was annoying.

So fucking annoying. 

He had all he could do to get up and use the goddamn bathroom for fucks sake, yet they expected him to get up and wander outside with this cloud metaphorically hanging over his head. 

It was frustrating. 

Because instead of getting the rest he wanted, instead of staying in bed and being the introvert he was, he was sitting on a bench, watching the rest of his friends run around like little kids.

Yoongi honestly didn’t know why they dragged him with this time. They were all too busy playing this game with a frisbee with evenly split teams, aimlessly tossing it around as if they didn’t know how to actually aim. 

They didn't even ask him to play with them.

The male on the bench sighed, averting his eyes down to study the lavender grass and praying that they will go home soon. 

Part of him wanted to join them…

No matter how irritated he was at his friends for bringing him outside, there are a part of him that wanted to get up on his feet and join in on their kiddish game. 

But no matter how much he wanted to play their game, his mind seemed to have a whole sepeartae game already into play. 

When he woke up this morning, there were several thoughts swirling in his head and bothering him. 

It was like a hurricane. All the negative thoughts were rushing full force into his mind and ripping through the so called “sturdy” buildings. As everything was falling apart, his whole body began to feel weak, draining all of his energy and leaving him no other want than to wallow in his bed and sleep it all away. 

What made this disaster ten times worse, this was considered normal for him. The constant thoughts and lack of energy was far from the worst part. There was only one reason why this day was worse than most.

He was in even more pain than usual.

His chest.

There was a strong ache in his chest. It felt like someone had added more weight to his body while he was sleeping, giggling at their small prank as they added yet another hundred pound weight to all his other problems. 

His chest ached, his throat felt tight, and with that and his thoughts combined, it felt like he couldn’t fucking breathe. 

Yoongi subconsciously shook his head, mentally scolding himself for letting the pain get as severe as it currently was. He could almost feel himself get lost in a round of self pity, but was interrupted by a sharp pang in his chest.

The blonde haired male continued to stare at the grass, his whole body seeming to be set on autopilot as he felt himself grow numb, the only pain remaining being the heavy squeeze in his chest. 

It was all just a jumble of emotions, all mixing up in a bowl and creating an ugly mixture.

It left him confused. 

It left him lost. 

It left him helpless as he could continued to sit on the bench like a statue. 

“-Alright?”

Yoongi jumped, his endless train of thoughts coming to a harsh stop as he felt hands grab his shoulders and gently shake him. 

“Yoongs?” His purple haired friend asked, “Are you alright?”

A soft huff emitted from his lips hoping Namjoon wouldn’t demand for a verbal answer. But when Namjoon didn't even shake his head, he knew exactly what his best friend was asking for.

The truth.

Not a sugar coated answer Yoongi was currently trying to search for. 

Yoongi really did not want to straight up say he felt like shit. It would worry his friend to no end. And Yoongi really didn’t want to do that to a constantly concerned Namjoon. 

But he couldn’t think of what else to reply with.

Still waiting for a response, the male who shook his shoulders stared at with his three hazel eyes, trying to search for a sign of any negative emotion on his face. 

It was, in a weird way, kind of funny.

Namjoon would always think his three eyed stare was intimidating. 

He would stand up straight, making sure his ridiculously tall height was known. He would also narrow his eyes, thinking he was making the person he was interrogating uncomfortable, but in reality, his third eye would slightly twitch, not capable of functioning like his other two eyes and giving off more of a cute vibe.

It may sound creepy, but seeing it happen to a gentle giant like Kim Namjoon,

It was absolutely adorable. 

Yoongi hesitantly looked back, making direct eye contact with the other - his two eyes had to flicker between the three the other had, though. So, he probably ended up looking more stupid than anything. -

But even though Yoongi was silently pleading for the other to give up, Namjoon only continued to stare lasers into his blond, glowing hair. He was wordlessly demanding for an answer. Unfortunately, Yoongi understood that.

Not able to think of anything else, Yoongi finally just decided to open his mouth and he tell the truth. 

No sugar coating,

Just the straight up truth. 

“Nothing’s changed, Namjoon.” Yoongi sighed while looking back to the cold, lavender grass,, “I’m numb, I still feel like shit, and I just want to go home.”

The younger huffed and scrunched his nose, all three eyes subconsciously squinting as he tried to think of a way to cheer up his friend.

They both sat in a very awkward silence, the sound of Namjoon tapping his foot the only thing being heard between them. 

From his peripheral vision, the elder could see Namjoon looking around, acting as if the surrounding nature would have the answer imprinted somewhere along the tree trunks.

“Jiminie!” Namjoon suddenly called, making Yoongi slightly jump, “Come here.”

The one who was called instantly ran over, dropping the frisbee that was held in his white, fluffy paws as he wandered over. 

Once he saw the gloomy expression on Yoongi’s face, his bright glowing eye lost it’s shine, now more like a dimmed glow stick rather than a newly made flashlight. 

“What’s up?” 

Yoongi had to bite his tongue to stop himself from saying a snarky remark, a sudden tinge of anger boiling in his stomach and making him feel sick.

It was certainly an off day for him; he never got angry, no matter how annoying his friends may get. 

But that didn’t stop the sudden frustration that now invaded his brain. 

Jimin should know exactly ‘what’s up.’ 

It was a pointless question. 

From the lack of energy, to the melancholy vide that radiated off of him, it felt like the answer to that constantly repeated question was very obvious. 

“Well,” Yoongi growled while crossing his arms. For a split second, he was almost taken aback by how rude he sounded. His usually soft voice was now sounding sharp like a chef’s knife, slicing through the this air effortlessly as he opened his mouth to continue, “What do you think, dumbass!”

Jimin’s eyes widened, the eyepatch on his left eye slightly lifting up to reveal the skin under his eyelid. 

This was certainly not the tone Jimin expected to get in return. Now, Jimin was not sure on what to say. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish, unintentionally showing his fangs as he tried to speak with caution. He didn’t want to piss off his now irritable friend, but he wanted to make sure Yoongi was okay. 

“I-“ the boy with the eyepatch began, “I’m just worried about-“

“You’re always worried!” Yoongi retorted. It was so sudden, but he was so fucking angry, so fucking frustrated over something so small. He was unsure of the reason why, though. It was as if something took control of his emotions, causing him to grow angry as his heartbeat picked up in pace; it was like his heart rate was fueling his anger even more. 

“I know I am, Yoongi! I just -“

“WHAT! JUST WHAT!?” The other male interrupted, at this point Yoongi was seeing red, completely blinded by frustration as Jimin only seemed to grow even more worried. 

Jimin’s glowing eye got even dimmer, completely losing its spark as Yoongi gave a deadly glare, “Yoongi… calm down. I just want you to be okay, that’s all!”

Yoongi jumped up from the bench, his heart beginning to beat even faster as he started to breathe heavier, “Does it LOOK like I’m okay you fucking DUMBASS! All you do is drag me outside and force me to do this dumb SHIT and now you are asking if I’m OKAY!”

“Yoongi!” Namjoon grabbed the elder’s shoulders, pushing him back onto the bench in the hopes to calm him down, “Relax, gummy bear.” He hushed in a soft tone, “ We just care about you.”

“Exactly!” The younger of the three chimed in, his eye getting back it’s glow as a new idea came to his mind, “In fact, I’ll take you home right now!” 

With the glow in his right eye now back to the way it was before, Jimin’s soft white paws met with Yoongi’s hands; he pulled Yoongi up to his feet and began to walk away from their screeching friends.

As much as Yoongi wanted to reply, and maybe even say thanks, it was like someone suddenly stole his voice. 

He couldn’t speak. 

He couldn’t breathe. 

His throat began to tightly close up as his heart pounded out of his chest. 

It was racing. 

It was like the organ in his body decided to join the marathon and sprint the whole way through. 

He felt sick. 

He felt dizzy. 

His heart

It was racing

Thump. 

After thump. 

After thump. 

He had no idea what the hell was happening. All he knew was that the sudden pounding of his heart was something VERY unnatural.

He must have stopped walking because before he knew it, Jimin was pulling him into a hug and whispering encouraging words. 

“It’s gonna be okay, Yoongles. You’re okay, you’ll be home soon.”

Then out of nowhere, like a strike of lightning suddenly hitting a tree, a strong, sharp pain pierced through his chest. 

Yoongi screamed in agony. 

Even if his chest was aching all day, 

The pain he now felt was without a doubt,

The most painful thing he’s ever experienced physically. 

It was like his chest was being crushed, his body been put under a compressor as is slowly lowered down to squish him. The pain made it feel like his lungs collapsed and killed his heart.

It hurt so much

So

Fucking

Much. 

He couldn’t even describe it. 

“YOONGI!” The other next to him yelped when Yoongi fell to his knees, “W-WHAT’S  
HAPPENING!?

The blond haired male clutched his chest with his hands, tears seeping from his eyes as his heart continued to throb, “H-h-hurts.” Was all he managed to choke out before another sharp pang shot through his chest. 

“H-holy shit! GUYS! HELP!” Jimin turned back around to their friends, shouting as loud as he could for their attention. 

Jimin needed them. 

There was no way he would be able to help his best friend alone. 

Not even a mere second later, five other males came sprinting over, gasping at the sight in front of them. 

Yoongi was now curled up in a ball, his hands against his chest while he repeatedly mumbled about how much it hurt. 

“GET HIM HOME!” Hoseok ordered, black tears surfacing his eyes at the sight in front of him, “SOMEONE CARRY HIM!”

Jungkook immediately went to action, the red tentacles on his head quickly latching out to grab the male on the ground. 

They all sprinted home, trying to get Yoongi back as fast as they could to give him the comfort of familiar surroundings. 

Luckily, Jungkook was a very fast runner, so he ended up back at their house way before anyone else. He practically kicked the door down in order to get inside as fast as possible, he wanted - needed - to figure out what the hell was going on with his best friend. Jungkook rushed towards the couch and finally set Yoongi down, analyzing the boy who immediately curled up in a ball and sobbed.

“JUNGKOOK” Yoongi wept, “IT HURTS! I-IT FUCKING HURTS!”

The younger panicked, his claws on his hands contracting and he kneeled down to pet Yoongi’s hair, “It’s going to be okay. It’s going to be fine.” He tried to assure Yoongi that it was going to be fine, but as he spoke he realized it sounded more like he was trying to calm himself down. 

“J-JUNGKOOK! I FEEL LIKE I'M DYING!” Yoongi gasped, the pain was so excruciating that he was convinced he was going to die. 

Jungkook screamed. He hoped everyone was almost home because he had absolutely zero idea on what to do.

Jumping back to his feet, Jungkook began to pace back and forth and hum a light tune to try and stay grounded. 

‘Was he going to be okay?’ He thought to himself as he continued to pace. 

‘What if something’s severely wrong?’

‘What if he’s actually dying?’

‘What if -‘

“OH MY GOD, YOONGI!” The pacing boy shot his attention to the male who just entered the room.

When his blue eyes met with orange, Jungkook didn’t need to look at anything else to know the blurry figure who barged in was Seokjin. 

He then turned his attention back to the male on the couch, curious on what got Jin to scream so loud. When his turned his head to look to left, he then knew why Seokjin was freaking out. The boy with glowing hair was now slipping off the couch, his body going limp and he hit the floor with a thud.

“Holy shit.”

“D-don’t worry, Kookie.” Jin stuttered as he crouched down to pick up Yoongi, “He’ll be okay! Once Namjoon gets here he’ll know exactly what to do. He always does.”

Jungkook sighed, “I hope so.”

…

Seokjin was wrong.

So fucking wrong. 

The second Namjoon walked through the door, a passed out Yoongi was handed to him. He was about to ask what happened but when he looked up could see the sad eyes of Jungkook and Seokjin. Their eyes were practically begging for an explanation, knowing that if there was anyone who could give an explanation,

It would be him. 

As much as he wished he could deliver an answer, an hour later Namjoon still had no idea what the fuck what to do, or what was wrong with Yoongi in that matter. 

It was weird. 

He would always have an explanation for 

Well..

anything. 

But this just had Namjoon at a loss. He could not find a realistic explanation for the sudden bolt of pain and anger that rose within Yoongi. 

Sudden pains were not normal. 

Neither was having a sudden mood drop that lasted for years. 

Yoongi in general was just complicated and hard to understand. 

Not once had Namjoon came up with an explanation for all the things that have happened to him. 

Random things like this just didn’t happen in this world. 

Sure, everyone may look completely different and have random features, but that was as wild as this world got. 

Everything else would have a very logical explanation. 

But this…

The only thing Namjoon could think of was more fictional possibilities. 

Curses?

Magic wasn’t a thing.

Forces?

The only “force” he came across was those strong winds last week. 

Gods?

He didn’t believe in them, it wasn’t possible for someone to live in the sky

Devils?

It’s not possible for someone to live below the planet either. 

Well, to Namjoon it certainly felt like a “devil” or “god” said ‘fuck you’ and tossed a “curse” at him and his non biological family. 

Because nothing made god damn since in his brain and it was giving him a fucking head ache!

It was like someone handed him a book filled with numbers and was told to spell a word.

It was ridiculous and utterly

Impossible. 

He sat his desk, his third eye closed as he tried to think of what to do to help his friend.

But the more he tired to think,

The less logical the situation seemed to be. 

Yoongi’s huge mood drop years ago,

Unexplained. 

Yoongi’s lack of motivation,

Unexplained 

Yoongi’s sudden chest pains,

Unexplained. 

Everything about Yoongi was unexplained and it drove him insane. 

“Taehyung,” Namjoon huffed as he slammed his head on the desk. 

The one who was called flew down from the freakishly large ceiling fan, his black wings expanding as he stretched his arms and gently glided over to Namjoon, “Yes?” 

“This is a very sticky situation.”

Taehyung laughed, his purple eye sparkling as is green eye flashed, “like bubble gum?”

“No,

More like a large bottle of spilt glue.”

If only Namjoon knew it would only get more complicated as the weeks went on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I am so excited for this  
> Please point out errors or things that don’t make sense, I always miss something SOMEHOW  
> So it would be helpfull! (:  
> Thank you for reading


End file.
